HopeGa Stories
by btsvtrashhh
Summary: its HopeGa/HoGi Stories! seme!Jhope uke!Suga, BL! AU! Kumpulan Oneshoot. Don't like don't read! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

_**Come back.**_

Min Yoongi X Jung Hoseok

Yoongi!uke Hoseok!seme

And other casts

.

AU!, romance, fluff, comedy, horror, angst, etc.

.

 **Sorry for the typos, OOC, etc.** _It's boyxboy's fanfict!_

 _I'm sorry, for everything that I've done._

"Yoongi— _hyung_ pulang sekolah nanti kita ke bioskop, _yuk_! Hari ini ada film bagus!" ajak Hoseok. Yoongi memandang lelaki—yang merangkap mantan kekasihnya—itu dengan tatapan ' _apa-maksud-mu?_ '

"Ayolah... Sekali ini saja. Ya, ya?" kali ini Hoseok mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—aegyo—.

"Tapi Hoseok— _ah_ , aku ada kencan dengan Taehyung, jadi maaf. Lagipula kau tak perlu repot-repot mengajakku ke bioskop. Aku sudah punya Taehyung." Kata Yoongi sambil tersenyum, namun penuh penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Yoongi pun pergi dari hadapan Hoseok.

— **BTS—**

Yoongi memainkan ponselnya sembari menunggu Taehyung yang sedang memesan makanan. Kini Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang berada di _café_. Mereka sedang kencan.

Dan rencananya mereka akan ke bioskop setelah ini.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah notifikasi datang dari ponsel pintar milik Yoongi, ia pun membuka notifikasi tersebut.

 **From : Jung Hoseok**

 _ **Kau dimana?**_

Yoongi mendengus membacanya, haruskah dia membalas pesan itu? Batinnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau cemberut?" suara berat—dan seksi—membuat Yoongi mendongak. Itu Taehyung yang sedang membawa makanan yang mereka pesan.

"Tidak ada, hanya sms dari operator." Yoongi memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantongnya tanpa membalas pesan Hoseok.

— **BTS—**

Yoongi dan Taehyung sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bioskop. Suasana dalam mobil Taehyung cukup hangat karena Taehyung terkadang menggoda Yoongi di setiap perbincangan mereka.

 **DRRT..**

Getaran panjang ponsel milik Taehyung terdengar, Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan mengusap layar benda tipis tersebut lalu mendekatkannya ke telinganya. Dan tetap fokus menyetir tentunya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " kata Taehyung memulai percakapan.

"..."

Taehyung melirik Yoongi sekilas, "Sekarang? Baiklah tunggu aku."

 **PIP**

Panggilan terputus. Taehyung membawa mobilnya ke tepi jalan, lalu membuka percakapan dengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi— _hyung,_ maaf. Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menonton film hari ini. Ibuku menyuruhku pulang, dia bilang ada acara keluarga yang harus aku ikuti. Tapi aku usahakan minggu depan kita menontonnya. Bagaimana?" kata Taehyung cepat setelah mobilnya terparkir rapi di sayap jalan raya.

'Dia tidak berjanji. Dia mengusahakan.' Batin Yoongi miris.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajah rupawan Yoongi, "Iya, tak apa. Pergilah cepat, nanti ibumu menunggu." Kata Yoongi tertahan. Taehyung mengecup kening Yoongi sekilas lalu bergumam berterima kasih.

Yoongi turun dari mobil Taehyung dan melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Taehyung berjalan menjauh dari hadapannya. Yoongi pun berjalan menuju halte yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

 _And it's cuts me like a knife when you_

 _Walked out of my life._

— **BTS—**

Hari sudah sore, dan disinilah Yoongi, termenung di halte bus. " _Aish_! Kacau sudah!" pekiknya, beruntunglah dia karena jalanan sedang sepi.

"Hai manis, butuh tumpangan?" Sebuah suara lelaki membuat Yoongi mendongak terkejut melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara.

Itu Jung Hoseok. Dengan motor sport merahnya.

Manik karamel Yoongi bertemu dengan manik obsidian Hoseok. Mereka tenggelam dalam tatapan tersebut untuk beberapa saat. Dan itu cukup membuat dada Yoongi berdebar halus.

"Ehem.. jadi? Kenapa kau bisa disini? Dan mana _Taehyungmu_ itu?" Hoseok menekan kata 'Taehyungmu', jelas sekali dia enggan menyebut nama itu.

"Taehyung sedang ada acara keluarga, dan acara kencannya di _delay_ hingga minggu depan." Lirih Yoongi yang masih bisa di dengar Hoseok.

"Ho~ jadi begitu? Ah iya, aku sudah membeli tiket untuk menonton film yang aku ceritakan padamu tadi siang. Setelah kau menolak pergi bersamaku aku mengajak Jimin, tapi tadi dia bilang tidak bisa datang. Tapi tak kusangka aku menemukanmu disini hehe. Temani aku nonton ya?" kata Hoseok dengan senyum manisnya.

Yoongi akui Hoseok malam ini tampan. Dadanya bergetar kembali dan seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya. Mungkinkah dia terjatuh dalam pesona Hoseok yang notabenenya adalah masa lalunya? Tidak! Yoongi sudah punya Taehyung!

"Yoongi— _hyung_! Bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok memastikan, Yoongi memandang hoseok sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, nonton sebentar lalu pulang!" kata Yoongi. Dan Hoseok mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum puas

— **BTS—**

Yoongi dan Hoseok sudah selesai menonton film, dan sekarang mereka sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Dan itu Hoseok yang ingin mereka kesana.

"Ayo, kita ke toko baju itu sebentar." Hoseok menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Yoongi. Dan perlakuan Hoseok tersebut berhasil membuat Yoongi merona halus.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya saar Hoseok sibuk menariknya, dan matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tak seharusnya dia lihat sekarang.

Taehyung dan seorang pemuda yang Yoongi ketahui adalah adik kelasnya. Taehyung dan adik kelasnya itu sedang bermesraan.

Yoongi diam di tempatnya, Hoseok merasakan Yoongi tak lagi mengikutinya berjalan. Lelaki itu menoleh dan melihat arah pandangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi— _hyung_?" lirih Hoseok dan setelah itu Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Hoseok. Tanpa keraguan Hoseok ikut mengejar Yoongi sambil sesekali memanggil namanya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya gila.

— **BTS—**

Saat sudah berada di lapangan parkir pusat perbelanjaan tersebut Yoongi mencari motor Hoseok dan menunggu lelaki itu. Dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudia Hoseok keluar dari gedung tinggi tersebut lalu menghampirinya.

"Yoongi— _hyung—"_

"Ayo kita pulang." Yoongi memotong kalimat Hoseok. Lelaki itu mengatupkan lagi bibirnya lalu mengangguk.

Di perjalanan Hoseok dapat merasakan Yoongi memeluknya erat, seperti tak ingin lelaki itu pergi. Hoseok tersenyum miris lalu melajukan motornya dan berhenti di sebuah taman di dekat rumah Yoongi.

"Yoongi— _hyung_ turunlah." Kata Hoseok. Yoongi mengerjap sebentar lalu turun dari motor merah tersebut diikuti Hoseok.

Yoongi tidak menangis. Kenapa? Dia juga tidak tahu.

Harusnya dia menangis kencang lalu mendekati Taehyung dan gadis tadi lalu menampar keduanya. Seperti di drama picisan yang di tonton ibunya.

Tetapi dia tidak menangis. Hatinya sakit memang, tapi tak sesakit saat dia dan Hoseok berpisah.

Kenapa jadi Hoseok?!

 **PUK.**

Sebuah telapak tangan bertengger di kepalanya, itu tangan Hoseok ternyata.

"Tak apa, menangislah kalau kau mau." Kata Hoseok pelan lalu menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hoseok— _ah_ , terima kasih." Gumam Yoongi, bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Untuk?" kata Hoseok sambil mengusap surai _mint_ Yoongi.

"Semuanya. Mungkin ada hikmahnya kau membawaku ke pusat perbelanjaan tadi." Suara Yoongi bergetar.

"Apapun untukmu." Kata Hoseok mantap.

Yoongi ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya, kenapa Hoseok baik padanya? Kenapa Hoseok selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar? Dan kenapa Hoseok bertingkah laku seakan dirinya dan Yoongi masih berpacaran? Batinnya bertanya tanya.

"Seandainya waktu bisa terulang." Lirih Yoongi, suaranya mengecil. Tetapi Hoseok masih bisa mendengarnya karena jarak mereka terlampau dekat—atau mungkin sangat dekat.

" _Yeah, I wishI could do it again, turnin' back the time when you were mine."_ Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum miris. Yoongi tersentak lalu menjauhkan dirinya dengan Hoseok lalu menatap lelaki itu dalam.

"A—Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi mengerti maksud Hoseok tapi ia ingin mendengar penjelasan Hoseok tentang kalimatnya tadi.

"Yoongi— _hyung_ , _I still want you_." Kata Hoseok. Yoongi bisa melihat sorot kejujuran di manik hitam Hoseok.

"Ti—tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya Taehyung." Kata Yoongi, sejujurnya hati kecil Yoongi memilih Hoseok. Namun bibirnya berkata lain.

"Setelah si brengsek itu menyakitimu? Kau masih memilihnya? Tak bisakah kau memandangku?" Kata Hoseok dingin dan datar. Tak ada senyuman.

Yoongi mengingat kembali saat dia dan Hoseok berpacaran, Hoseok selalu ada untuknya. Hoseok tak pernah meninggalkan kencannya layaknya taehyung meninggalkannya. Dan yang mengakhiri hubungannya dan Hoseok adalah dirinya sendiri. Dan Hoseok tak pernah berkata apapun bahkan membahas tentang akhir dari hubungan mereka.

"Ho—Hoseok— _ah_.." lirih Yoongi, baru kali ini dia melihat Hoseok berbicara dengan dingin.

"Berikan ponselmu." Kata Hoseok, Yoongi menurutinya. Yoongi memberikan Hoseok ponsel pintarnya. Dan Hoseok terlihat mengetik sesuatu.

"Nah sudah. Kau sudah tak ada hubungan lagi dengan si Kim—brengsek—Taehyung itu." Ujar Hoseok sarkastik. Yoongi melihat ponselnya yang sudah dia ambil dari genggaman Hoseok dan melihat apa yang sudah Hoseok ketik.

 **To : Kim TaeTae**

 _ **Kita putus^^ tak ada penolakan**_ **.**

Yoongi menatap Hoseok, dia ingin marah namun lidahnya kelu. Entah kenapa rasa lega menyelimuti hatinya.

"Yoongi— _hyung_. _I'm trying to stop liking you, but I can't."_ Hoseok menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menyukaimu. Aku sudah terjatuh dalam pesonamu. Yoongi— _hyung, will you come back to me?_ " tatapan Hoseok menghangat dan menggenggam tangan dingin Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam, kepalanya pening.

"Hoseok— _ah_ aku ingin pulang. Aku pusing. Dan ini sudah malam." Kata Yoongi lemas. Hoseok menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu mengangguk. dan akhirnya mengantar Yoongi pulang.

— **BTS—**

Hoseok merebahkan diri di atas ranjang besarnya, dia mengacak rambutnya lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar.

 **TING!**

Satu notifikasi datang ke ponsel pintarnya. Dia membukanya malas dan membaca pesan tersebut.

 **From : Yoongi—** _ **hyung**_

 _ **Apa aku masih pantas?**_

Hoseok menegakkan dirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjang, matanya mengerjap tak percaya. Dan dia memutuskan membalas pesan Yoongi.

 **To : Yoongi—** _ **hyung**_

 _ **Maksudmu?**_

Beberapa menit kemudian balasan dari Yoongi datang.

 **From : Yoongi—** _ **hyung**_

 _ **Yah... pantaskah aku kembali padamu setelah apa yang aku lakukan terhadapmu? Kau terlalu baik Hoseok**_ **.**

Dada Hoseok bergemuruh, dia mencari kontak Yoongi lalu men _dial_ nomor tersebut.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara lelaki yang ia cintai.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Yoongi— _hyung.._ Kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Persetan dengan masalalu aku hanya ingin kau kembali ke pelukanku. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi kau tak pantas bersanding dengan Kim—brengsek—Taehyung itu. Jadi aku mohon, kembalilah padaku." Suara Hoseok mengecil di akhir kalimat.

" _Hoseok—ah... maaf, aku bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakanmu. Aku baru menyadari, aku mencintaimu lebih dari Taehyung. Maaf. Dan untuk kembali, aku takut yang sebelumnya terulang lagi."_

"Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pelajaran. Aku ada disini, akan selalu disini bersamamu. Jadi maukah kau—"

" _Ya.. aku mau."_ Yoongi memotong kalimat Hoseok.

"Apa? Coba ulangi!" Hoseok kaget mendengar kalimat Yoongi yang terlampau singkat dan cepat. Namun masih bisa terdengar.

" _Aku... mau."_ Lirih Yoongi.

Hoseok meloncat senang, seandainya oongi ada di hadapannya. Hoseok mungkin sudah memeluknya erat.

" _I love you_." Kata Hoseok lembut pada Yoongi di seberang sana.

" _Yeah.. I know right. I love you too."_ Kata Yoongi malu-malu.

" _When you said you love me. No, I love you more."_ Kata Hoseok sambil trsenyum lebar

 **PIP**

Sambungan diputus sepihak dan pelakunya ada Yoongi yang sedang menutup wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu dengan bantal. Dan jangan lupakan senyum yang tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

Sepertinya Hoseok maupun Yoongi akan bermimpi indah malam ini.

— **END—**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Luv**_

Min Yoongi X Jung Hoseok

Yoongi!uke Hoseok!seme

And other casts

.

AU!, romance, fluff, comedy, horror, angst, etc.

.

 **Sorry for the typos, OOC, etc.** _It's boyxboy's fanfict!_

 _Do you believe in 'love at first sight'?_

Hoseok melangkahkan tungkainya malas menuju kelasnya, ini masih pagi ngomong-ngomong. Atau mungkin masih sangat pagi. Dan Hoseok adalah makhluk—maksudku orang—pertama yang ada di kelasnya.

"Aish jika saja bukan karena _imo_ yang cerewet aku tak mau berangkat sepagi ini." Keluh Hoseok saat bokongnya sudah mendarat dengan selamat di kursinya. "Lebih baik aku tidur sambil menunggu anak-anak itu datang." Lirihnya lalu sedetik kemudian pemuda bersurai coklat itu tertidur dengan posisi lengan sebagai bantalnya.

— **BTS—**

"Hoi!" Kata seorang pemuda bersurai _platina_ sambil menggebrak meja Hoseok, dan tentu saja Hoseok kaget. "Aish! Kim Namjoon kau menyebalkan, kau mengganggu mimpi indahku." Kata Hoseok dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur, "Paling-paling kau bermimpi yang 'tidak-tidak'" kata Namjoon—pemuda yang mengagetkan Hoseok tadi—sambil duduk di samping Hoseok. "Maaf, Namjoon. Aku bukan kau yang selalu berfikirang yang 'tidak-tidak'. Justru mimpiku 'iya-iya'" kata Hoseok meyakinkan.

"Oh ternyata kelas sudah ramai, ugh berapa lama aku tidur. Oh, Namjoon— _ah_! Kau tahu? Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seorang namja manis, dia memiliki warna rambut hijau tosca, bibirnya mungil, intinya dia manis!" kata Hoseok sambil mengingat-ngingat mimpinya tadi.

"Tidak ada namja manis selain Seokjin- _ku_ , Hoseok." Kata Namjoon santai, "Lagipula itu hanya mimpi, _bro._ Ah iya kudengar hari ini ada murid baru di kelas kita, dia pindahan dari Daegu." Lanjut Namjoon.

"Benarkah! Apakah di—"

"Baik anak-anak duduk di bangku kalian masing-masing! Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan!" teriak Choi _ssaem_ membuat Hoseok menelan kembali kalimatnya, dia memilih memperhatikan guru galak itu.

"Silahkan masuk nak dan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Choi _ssaem_ kepada seseorang di depan pintu kelas, orang itu mulai melangkah memasuki kelas. Kelas yang tadinya hening sekarang mulai terdengar suara bisik-bisik.

" _Annyeong haseyo_ , Namaku Min Yoongi. Kalian bisa memanggilku Yoongi. _Bangapta_." Yoongi memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Hoseok terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap Yoongi intens, dan pandangan mereka—Hoseok dan Yoongi—bertemu. Dan Hoseok merasa jantungnya bergemuruh saat tatapannya bertemu dengan lelaki itu. "Dia seperti yang ada di mimpiku tadi." Gumam Hoseok.

"Baiklah Yoongi, silahkan duduk di tempat yang kosong." Kata Choi _ssaem_ , Yoongi melepas kontaknya dengan Hoseok lalu membungkuk pada gurunya dan melangkah menuju bangku yang kosong.

"Dan mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." Kata Choi _ssaem_.

— **BTS—**

"Namjoon— _ah_ , kau tahu? Min Yoongi itu terlihatt seperti pemuda yang ada di mimpiku!" kata Hoseok antusias, "Mungkin kau jodoh dengannya." Kata Namjoon acuh sambil mengunyah kimbabnya.

"Aku harap begitu, astaga! Itu dia! Aduh kenapa jantungku jadi _doki-doki_ begini!" Hoseok histeris—mendekati _alay_ —saatmelihat Yoongi mendekat ke meja kantin tempatnya duduk. Namjon menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin, "Efek terlalu lama sendiri sepertinya." Kata Namjoon yang dibalas dengusan kesal dari Hoseok.

"Um.. boleh aku duduk disini? Meja lain sangat ramai." Kata Yoongi mengintrupsi Hoseok dan Namjoon, "Eh? Ah.. tentu saja! Silahan duduk!" kata Hoseok gugup. Namjoon ingin sekali tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu.

Yoongi menaruh nampan berisi bibimbap, kimchi, dan susu kotak rasa vanilla di atas meja. "um.. terima kasih." Kata Yoongi lalu duduk dan makan dengan tenang. "Ah iya, Yoongi— _ssi_ kenalkan aku Hoseok dan ini Namjoon." Kata Hoseok mencoba akrab.

Yoongi tersenyum.

Yoongi tersenyum!

Ku katakan sekali lagi, Yoongi. Tersenyum.

Dan Hoseok ingin sekali berteriak saat melihat senyuman manis Yoongi.

"Salam kenal dan semoga kita bisa berteman." Kata Yoongi tulus.

Hoseok menendang kaki Namjoon yang ada di sebrangnya dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan _'bantu-aku-bernapas-namjoon-ah_ '. Namjoon benar-benar ingin tertawa saat ini.

— **BTS—**

Setelah kejadian _Yoongi-tersenyum-manis_ di kantin tadi Hoseok dan Namjoon pamit pada Yoongi, mereka bilang ingin ke toilet nyatanya mereka ke _rooftop_.

"AAAAA NAMJOON! TAMPAR AKU! DIA TERSENYUM PADAKU ASTAGA! AKU BUTUH OKSIGEN HUHH HAAHHH. AAAAKKK AKU BISA DIABETES JIKA DIA TERUS TERSENYUM BEGITU, KYAAA NAMJOON TAMPAR AK—"

 **PLAK**

"AW SAKIT BODOH!" teriak Hoseok lagi setelah Namjoon menamparnya, "Kau bilang tadi mau di tampar yasudah aku menurutinya. Sudah jangan berterima kasih, aku ikhlas menamparmu." Kata Namjoon dengan tampang tanpa dosanya. Hoseok meringis sambil mengusap bekas tamparan Namjoon. Perih _bro_.

"Tapi _seriusan_! Jantungku berdetak cepat dan seperti banyak kupu-kupu menggelitik perutku. Namjoon— _ah_ sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum, yang sejujurnya Namjoon jarang melihat sahabatnya ini tersenyum seperti itu. "Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengisi kekosongan hati sahabatku, aku jadi terharu." Kata Namjoon. "Dan apa rencanamu sekarang, Jung Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon, "Mendekatinya, membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, menyatakan cinta padanya, berpacaran, dan menikah." Kata Hoseok dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sudahlah ayo kembali ke kelas." Kata Namjoon setelah mendengar pernyataan konyol Hoseok.

— **BTS—**

Sudah tiga bulan lebih Hoseok mendekati Yoongi dan bisa dibilang Yoongi mulai nyaman pada Hoseok. Dan rencananya Hoseok akan menyatakan isi hatinya malam ini pada sang pujaan hati.

"Yoongi— _ya_ , nanti ku jemput jam 7 malam." Kata Hoseok saat Yoongi turun dari motor _sport_ nya. Dia mengantar Yoongi pulang rupanya.

"Eh? Memang ada apa?" Yoongi penasaran, "Sudahlah, tunggu saja aku, ya? Baiklah aku pulang dulu manis, sampai jumpa nanti malam!" kata Hoseok sambil mengusak surai lembut Yoongi lalu melajukan motornya menjauh.

Yoongi menutup wajahnya lalu berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang untungnya sepi lalu berteriak, "AAAAKKK!".

"Bagaimana ini! Ahh untung saja dia tak melihat wajahku yang memerah." Kata Yoongi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Aduh jantungku seperti mau meledak astaga, _eomma_ tolong anakmu ini." Yoongi bermonolog ria sampai sepupunya tiba-tiba masuk dan menatap Yoongi aneh.

"Kau kenapa _hyung_? Astaga! Wajahmu memerah, kau tidak sakit kan?" kata Jungkook khawatir melihat Yoongi, "Tidak, astaga Kook _ie_ , jantungku seperti mau meledak tolong aku!" Yoongi histeris.

"Tenang _hyung_! Kau memangnya sudah _ngapain_?" tanya Jungkook, "Tadi Hoseok mengusak rambutku dan tiba-tiba pipiku memanas." Kata Yoongi. Jungkook mendengar cerita kakak sepupunya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ambigu'.

"Biar kutebak, jantungmu berdetak cepat?" tanya jungkook

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Di perutmu seperti ada yang menggelitik?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi.

"Dan kau bilang pipimu memanas saat Hoseok _hyung_ mengusak rambutmu?"

Yoongi mengangguk mantap. Dan jangan lupakan ekspresi lucu sepupunya itu.

"Tidak salah lagi, kau jatuh cinta _hyung_!" kata Jungkook, "A—apa?!" pekik Yoongi tak percaya.

"Itu semua tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta! Pertama-tama kau merasakannya lalu kau terjatuh di dalamnya. Ah ternyata kau bisa jatuh cinta juga _hyung_." Kata Jungkook yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. "Sudahlah aku mau mandi." Kata Yoongi setelah melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

— **BTS—**

Pukul 7 kurang 15 menit Yoongi mondar-mandir di depan televisi, dia gugup. Jungkook mendengus melihat tingkah sepupunya. "Yak _Hyung_! Berhenti mondar-mandir, aku tak bisa menonton tv dengan te—"

TIN TIN

Suara klakson motor membuat Jungkook bungkam, dia melirik keluar melalui jendela.

"Siapa yang—Hey _hyung!_ Kau mau kemana?" pekik Jungkook saat Yoongi melesat keluar, "Aku ada urusan, kau kunci pintu dan jika ayah dan ibu bertanya aku kemana bilang saja pergi dengan teman, ya sudah _bye_ Kook _ie_!" kata Yoongi cepat lalu melesat keluar gerbang. Jungkook mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali menonton tvnya.

— **BTS—**

Hoseok membawa Yoongi ke sebuah restaurant italia, "Silahkan pesan apapun sesukamu." Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum tulus, dan Yoongi kembali merasakan dadanya berdetak cepat.

Sambil menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan, Hoseok mengajak Yoongi berbincang-bincang. "Kau tahu? Aku punya sepupu yang menyebalkan padahal dia lebih muda 4 tahun dariku tetapi sikapnya seolah-olah lebih dewasa." Kata Yoongi menceritakan Jungkook, "Kau memang lucu seperti anak kecil Yoongi— _ya_ saat merajuk pun kau terlihat menggemaskan." Kata Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi bersemu. "E-eh.. t-tidak juga, sepupuku itu juga bilang aku cerewet, ketus, dan suka marah-marah. Apa benar aku seperti itu Hoseok— _ah_?" tanya Yoongi pada Hoseok, "Hey Hoseok— _ah!_ Kau mendengarku?" Yoongi mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Hoseok yang sedang melamun.

"Eh? Iya?" tanya Hoseok setelah sadar. "Kau mengacuhkanku." Kata Yoongi sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya yang malah membuat Hoseok gemas, di raihnya tangan Yoongi dan diusapnya dengan lembut. " _Sorry, I got lost in your eyes, what were you saying_?" tanya Hoseok dan sungguh Yoongi yang mendengarnya hanya mengalihkan tatapannya dari Hoseok, tak mau lelaki berambut coklat itu melihat wajah meronanya.

"Su-sudahlah lupakan. Eh! Itu makanannya datang." Seru Yoongi, dalam hati dia berterima kasih pada pelayan yang datang tepat waktu. Dan dua sejoli itu pun mulai memakan makanannya.

— **BTS—**

"Ah.. sekarang kita kemana? Uh bagaimana kalau kita ke Namsan Tower, kau mau?" tanya Hoseok saat Yoongi sudah naik motornya, mereka sudah selesai makan ngomong-ngomong.

"Hm.. boleh!" ujar Yoongi antusias. "Ok, _kajjaaa~_ " kata Hoseok tak kalah semangat.

Di perjalanan Hoseok memacu motor kesayangannya dengan kecepatan yang mungkin bisa membuat Yoongi terhempas—untungnya Yoongi memeluk Hoseok. "Nah pegangan lebih kuat Yoongi— _ya_!" Hoseok menarik tanagn Yoongi agar memluknya erat, "Dasar _modus_." Kata Yoongi dengan pipi memerah.

— **BTS—**

Sesampainya di Namsan tower Hoseok mengajak Yoongi menuju _gembok cinta_ , "eyy.. Hoseok— _ah_ kita kenapa kesini?" tanya Yoongi. Hoseok tak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi melainkan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, itu adalah sepasang gembok yang jika disatukan akan berbentuk hati.

"Yoongi— _ya_ , aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali. Ehem—etto.. maafkan aku yang tak romantis ya. Um.. ano... tapi aku berjanji akan membuatmu nyaman dan tak akan pernah bosan! Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" kata Hoseok cepat.

"Aku—"

"Kalau kau mau ambil gembok ini satu, kalau kau tak mau juga ttidak apa-apa. A-aku ikhlas hehe." Hoseok memotong ucapan Yoongi sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Yoongi tersenyum lembut, wajahnya bersinar karena pantulan cahaya bulan purnama.

"Hoseok _ie_? Kalau aku tidak menerimanya apa kita masih bisa menjadi teman?" tanya Yoongi.

"Eh? Te-tentu saja! Eung.. apa itu sebuah penolakan?" ucap Hoseok, wajahnya jelas sekali menunjukkan kekecewaan. Dia memilih menunduk dan mengantongi sepasang gembok tadi namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Bodoh, aku belum menjawab. Kau tidak bisa membedakan pertanyaan dengan jawaban?" kata Yoongi sambil merebut salah satu gembok dari tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok terkejut sambil menatap Yoongi, otaknya masih mencerna kejadian barusan. "Ja-jadi? Bagaimana?"

"Uh? Kau ini kelewat tidak peka atau bodoh? Akujugamencintaimu." Kata Yoongi cepat, hampir tak terdengar. Namun Hoseok jelas sekali mendengar kalimat tadi, senyumnya mengembang. Hoseok menarik Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya, dia memeluknya erat seakan tak membiarkan Yoongi pergi. "Ugh se-sak!" kata Yoongi kepayahan, dan Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe.. maaf sayang, aku terlalu senang." Kata Hoseok, mendengar kata 'sayang' membuat pipi Yoongi bersemu.

"Ayo kita pasang gembok ini! Ah iya aku bawa _sticky note_ , ayo tulis harapan kita dan tempel di gembok ini!" kata Hoseok semangat lalu memberikan pulpen dan selembar _sticky note_ untuk Yoongi. Setelah itu mereka menggabungkan gembok lalu memasangnya di tempatnya.

"YOONGI— _YA! SARANGHAE!_ " Teriak Hoseok sambil membuang kunci gembok tadi lalu memeluk Yoongi.

"Uh memalukan!" kata Yoongi.

"Tapi kau cinta."

"Bodoh."

"Tapi kau sayang."

"Aku membencimu."

" _I love you too_ ~" kata Hoseok lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dan Yoongi merona dibuatnya.

 _ **Hoseok's note**_ **:** _Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu bersamamu, aku sudah terlalu jatuh dalam pesonamu. Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu Yoongi—ah *love-sign*_

 _ **Yoongi's note :**_ _Tawamu, senyummu, suaramu, dan semua yang ada pada dirimu aku menyukainya, aku berharap kita akan terus bersama. Aku mencintaimu Jung Hoseok._

 **FIN**

Iya tau ini gaje ehehe... endingnya juga anu/? Banget kkk~

Dan terimakasih yang sudah mau membacanya

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^

Arigatou!

 **Lombok, 5 Maret 2016**


	3. Accident

_**Accident**_

Min Yoongi X Jung Hoseok

Yoongi!uke Hoseok!seme

And other casts

.

AU!, romance, fluff, comedy, horror, angst, etc.

.

 **Sorry for the typos, OOC, etc.** _It's boyxboy's fanfict!_

 _Kau tak boleh pergi jauh dariku._

Hoseok berlarian di sepanjang koridor lantai dua Hwanghee High School, dia sedang mencari kekasihnya—Min Yoongi. Nafasnya sudah tak teratur, itu karena dia berlarian selama satu jam. Suasana sekolah pada sore hari sangat sepi, itu karena jam pulang sekolah sudah lewat sejak satu stengah jam yang lalu. Jika saja ponselnya tidak mati, mungkin dia tak akan berlarian seperti orang gila.

Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, Yoongi terlihat berada di perpustakaan yang berada di dekat tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"Yoongi— _hyung_!" pekik Hoseok dari luar perpustakaan, Yoongi terlihat menoleh kaget lalu membereskan barangnya dan keluar untuk pulang dengan Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau masih disini ? Ayo pulang!" tanya Yoongi saat sudah berada di depan Hoseok dan keduanya mulai melangkah.

"Tentu saja menunggumu! Aku tahu kau pasti masih di sekolah, memang nasib di tingkat akhir sepertinya. Ah iya ayo cepat pulang, hari sudah gelap." Kata Hoseok lalu menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat; seakan tak mau kekasihnya itu pergi.

— **BTS—**

Hoseok dan Yoongi berada di Halte dekat sekolahnya, Hoseok tak membawa motor merahnya hari ini. Mereka menunggu bus sambil berbincang ringan, tiba-tiba pening melanda kepala Hoseok dan sekumpulan memori seperti bertabrakan dalam pikirannya hingga seperti film yang diputar di kepalanya Hoseok dapat melihat sebuah bus menabrak pembatas jalan yang tak jauh dari halte tempatnya dengan Yoongi saat ini. Dan Hoseok sangat yakin, bus yang ada di pikirannya itu adalah bus yang akan mereka tumpangi. Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan sekarang dia dapat melihat Yoongi yang mengguncangkan badannya.

"Yak kau melamun! Bus kita sudah dekat, ayo bersiap naik!" kata Yoongi lalu menarik Hoseok agar dia berdiri. "Lebih baik kita menunggu bus selanjutnya, _hyung_." Kata Hoseok myakinkan Yoongi.

Kening Yoongi berkerut, dia heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya ini. "Kau gila?! Bus selanjutnya datang 30 menit lagi!" kata Yoongi. Bus mereka datang dan Yoongi menarik Hoseok untuk masuk namun lelaki kuda itu tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya.

"Ayolah Hoseok, aku bisa dimarahi ibu jika pulang terlambat!" kata Yoongi memelas, Hoseok tetap pada pendiriannya. Yoongi mendengus kesal lalu melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hoseok. "Yasudah! Aku masuk sendiri!" kata Yoongi lalu berlari masuk bus.

Hoseok kaget bukan main, dia lalu memilih mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

Hoseok duduk disamping Yoongi dengan wajah kalut, dia takut terjadi apa-apa pada Yoongi. Persetan dengan dirinya yang penting kekasihnya bahagia.

" _Hyung_ , kau terlihat mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur di pundakku saja." Kata Hoseok yang membuat Yoongi mengangguk lalu tidur di pundaknya.

' _Ini saatnya, ya Tuhan.. Bantu aku._ ' Batin Hoseok.

— **BTS—**

 _ **Breaking news, sebuah bus menabrak pembatas jalan di distrik xxxxx. Diketahui sang sopir sedang mengantuk saat kejadian. Dan diperkirakan 10 penumpang luka ringan dan 5 penumpang lainnya kritis. Dan sang sopir pergi melarikan diri dari tempat kejadian—**_

Yoongi menangis kencang saat melihat tubuh Hoseok yang terbaring lemah di sebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit, keningnya diperban dan terdapat beberapa luka gores di sekitar pipinya. Yoongi tidak sendiri, disana ada orang tua Hoseok, dan orang tua Yoongi juga datang.

"Sudahlah Yoongi, ini bukan salahmu. Ini memang takdir, sayang." Kata ibu Hoseok sambil mengelus rambut lembut Yoongi.

"Tidak—hik a-aku yang menyuruh Hoseok agar memakai bus itu _eomonim_ —hik." Yoongi berbicara sambil sesenggukan. "Dia padahal—hik sudah melarangku." Lanjutnya. Hening, hanya suara detak jantung Hoseok yang terdengar di monitor dan suara isakan Yoongi.

"Jadi dia sudah melarangmu? Kau tahu kenapa Hoseok melarangmu?" kata ibu Hoseok, Yoongi menggeleng. "Dia _Indigo_. Hoseok, dia bisa melihat masa depan. Maksudku, dia bisa mengetahui apa kejadian buruk yang akan menimpa orang terdekatnya. Maka dari itu dia berusaha mencegah kejadian itu, tapi sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa. Sudahlah nak, tak usah menangis lagi. Jika Hoseok mengetahuinya dia pasti sedih, itu bukan salahmu." Ibu Hoseok menenangkan Yoongi yang semakin menangis kencang.

"Hoseok.. bangun sayang, aku disini! Kau berjanji besok saat ulang tahunku kita akan pergi jalan-jalan kan? Kau harus bangun dan tepati janjimu!" kata Yoongi dengan air mata yang deras.

Pip

Pip

Pip

Hanya suara monitor yang menjawabnya, Yoongi menunduk sambil menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Hingga—

"Ugh ke-palaku.."

—sebuah membuatnya mendongak. Semua orang yang di ruangan itu terkejut lalu ayah Hoseok pergi untuk memanggil dokter.

"Hoseok _ie_!"

"Hoseok— _ah_!"

"Anakku!"

Semuanya memanggilnya dengan haru.

"Ibu aku dimana? Kenapa aku disini? Bibi dan Paman Min, kenapa kalian disini?—" kata Hoseok bingung, sekarang pandangannya tertuu pada seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya.

"—dan _kau siapa_?" kata Hoseok sambil menatap Yoongi bingung. Yoongi yang tadinya tersenyum haru kali ini kaget, begitu juga dengan semua yang ada di ruangan ini.

Yoongi merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak ding ehe^^v**

"Hoseok— _ah_ k-kau tak mengingatku? A-aku Yoongi! Kekasihmu!" tanya Yoongi, sungguh ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan dirinya ke samudra pasifik saat ini juga.

"Apa kita saling mengenal? Yang kuingat Min Yoongi _ku_ itu tidak cengeng. Hahaha." Hoseok tertawa. Dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop. Yoongi memukul lengan Hoseok.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu! Dasar kuda!" Semua yang ada disana lega karena Hoseok tidak benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya.

— **BTS—**

Di ruang rawat tersebut hanya tinggal Yoongi dan Hoseok. Orang tua Yoongi pamit pulang dan orang tua Hoseok pulang lalu besok pagi kembali ke rumah sakit. Dan Yoongi dengan keras kepala mau menemani Hoseok.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku takut! Kupikir kau akan kehilangan ingatan dan melupakanku!" kata Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Hoseok terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. "Tidak akan, walaupun kepalaku terbentur cukup keras. Aku tak mungkin melupakan kekasih gulaku!" kata Hoseok lalu mengusap lembut pipi Yoongi yang merona.

"Hoseok _ie_ maafkan aku, karena akulah kau jadi begini." Kata Yoongi tulus. "Sudahlah lupakan yang tadi. Aku masih bersyukur bisa hidup dan menemanimu." Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji akan menuruti apa yang kau katakan! Aku tak mau kejadian tadi terulang lagi! Karena Aku saaaaaaangat mencintaimu." Yoongi menghambur ke pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok meringis pelan lalu terkekeh.

"Aku tahu dan aku lebih mencintaimu." Kata Hoseok lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

 _ **Hoseok terus memohon agar bus yang ditumpanginya dengan Yoongi baik-baik saja, namun takdir berkata lain. Hoseok merasa bus tersebut mulai ugal-ugalan(?). Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Yoongi erat dan—**_

 _ **BRAKK**_

— _ **kecelakaan tak bisa dihindarkan. Yoongi bangun dari pelukan Hoseok, dia pusing karena kepalanya berbenturan dengan dada Hoseok. Dia lalu menatap kekasihnya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Kepala terbentur besi yang ada di kursi bus dan pipi yang lecet entah terkena apa, Yoongi bisa melihat darah yang merembes keluar dari luka di kepala Hoseok. Air mata Yoongi tak bisa di bendung lagi, dengan mata kabur akibat air mata, Yoongi berusaha menutup luka Hoseok dengan sapu tangannya.**_

" _ **Hoseok bertahanlah.." lirih Yoongi sebelum suara ambulan datang ke tempat kejadian.**_

— **FIN—**

 **A/N :** rong tararara rarong tararong tarararing tararing tarararong /ost uttaran/ /apaan/ /lempar/ HOLAAA~~~ aku bawa HopeGa lagi nih :'v maap kalo ceritanya nganu. Authornya kan juga anu/? Ngga ding. Ehem kalo udah baca dimohon banget tinggalin jejaknya^^ thanks!

 **Lombok, 11 Maret 2016**


	4. Chapter 4 : one sided love

Min Yoongi X Jung Hoseok  
Yoongi!uke Hoseok!seme  
And other casts

AU!, romance, fluff, comedy, horror, angst, etc.

Sorry for the typos, OOC, etc. It's boyxboy's fanfict!

Yoongi tau bahwa, dia menyukai Hoseok.

Yoongi merasa Hoseok itu dekat tapi terasa jauh.

Yoongi ingin Hoseok tersenyum untuknya dan karenanya.

Yoongi tak ingin apapun, dia ingin Hoseok.

Hoseok, si ketua club dance di kampusnya itu sudah menyita seluruh perhatian Min Yoongi.

Yoongi hanyalah pemuda dingin yang hatinya sangat sukar ditebak. Mungkin hanya Seokjin-sahabatnya- saja yang paling mengertinya.

Seokjin tau bahwa Yoongi menyukai Hoseok. Yoongi bahkan sangat ekspresif saat menyukai Hoseok, dia menjadi lebih sering tersenyum, sedih, kecewa, gembira, dll.

Hingga suatu hari Yoongi bercerita pada Seokjin sambil menangis.

"Hoseok m-menyukai Jimin hiks. Jadi... Selama ini keberadaanku dihadapannya itu dia anggap apa? Hiks.. Ya tuhan kenapa mencintai seseorang rasanya sesakit ini?" kata Yoongi sambil memukul dada bagian kirinya yang terasa sesak. Seokjin hanya bisa menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tau dari siapa? Apa Hoseok sudah menyatkan perasaannya pada Jimin?" tanya Seokjin.

"Anggota club dance banyak yang bilang begitu, mereka bilang akhir-akhir ini Hoseok dn Jimin sering pulang bersama. Belum, kudengar dia belum menyatakannya, hiks.. Seokjin-ah... Bagaimana ini?" kata Yoongi, matanya sudah sembab gara-gara terlalu lama menangis.

"Nah sebelum Hoseok menyatakan perasaannya pada Jimin, kau lebih baik menyatakan perasaanmu lebih dulu pada Hoseok. Yah setidaknya Hoseok tau perasanmu, kalau kau tak mau tak apa." kata Seokjin, Yoongi berpikir sejenak.

"B-baiklah, ku coba besok." ujar Yoongi mantap.

Disinilah Yoongi sekarang dibawah pohon _oak_ di taman belakang sekolah. Dia tentunya tak sendiri, ada Hoseok di hadapannya.

"Jadi? Ada apa Yoongi-ya?" tanya Hoseok memecah keheningan antara keduanya. Yoongi tersentak, dia gugup.

"Ng... Itu... Apa benar kau menyukai Jimin?" tanya Yoongi pelan, Hoseok menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu-"

"A-aku mengerti, kau memyukainya kan? B-baiklah dengarkan ini baik-baik. Setelah itu aku akan berhenti mengikutimu." kata Yoongi, Hoseok membungkam mulutnya lalu memilih mendengarkan Yoongi.

"A-aku tau ini mungkin yang dibamakan tidak tau diri, sudah tau bahwa orang yang ku suka menyukai orang lain. Tapi aku merasa harus memgatakannya. Aku menyukaimu Hoseok. A-aku juga tidak tau sejak kapan, dan aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku semakin membutuhkanmu, walaupun aku akan sakit hati? Seperti sekarang, aku tau kau menyukai Jimin tapi-tapi aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu. Aku tau mungkin ini namanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, haha menyakitkan sekali yah. Sakit sekali, sampai rasanya tak bisa bernapas." Yoongi bernapas sejenak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, asalkan tidak bertemu pandang dengan Hoseok.

"Dan semoga kau tidak bernasib sama denganku. Karena kau tau? Sayang sendirian itu sakit." lanjut Yoongi lalu pergi dari hadapan Hoseok dengan airmata.

Yoongi baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari Hoseok namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, lalu tubuhnya di dekap oleh seseorang. Itu Hoseok.

"Yoongi-ya, lain kali jangan memotong pembicaraan orang lain. Aku yakin kau salah paham hahaha. Dasar anak-anak tukang gosip, suka sekali menyebar rumor. Mana mungkin aku menyukai **sepupuku sendiri**?" kata Hoseok menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Yoongi kaget akibat kalimat Hoseok. Sangat kaget malah, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sambil memandang wajah Hoseok.

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Yoongi, "Aku dan Jimin memang dekat, tapi hanya sebatas sepupu. Kau cepat sekali percaya gosip. Tapi tak apa, ternyata cintaku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan." Kata Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis.

Yoongi masih mencerna kalimat Hoseok, hingga yang lebih tinggi menggenggam telapak tangan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-ya. Jauh sebelum kau menyatakan perasaanmu, tepatnya saat aku melihatmu di acara penerimaan murid baru." Kata Hoseok.

" _M-mwo?!_ Jadi sudah 2 tahun yang lalu? Bodoh." kata Yoongi hampir menangis. Hoseok membawa Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh, kau bodoh Hoseok. kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari jauh-jauh hari?! Dan kau membuatku merasa seperti mendapat harapan kosong?! Dadaku sesak saat melihatmu dikerumuni siswi-siswi itu. Terlebih saat gosipmu dan Jimin itu menyebar. Bodoh." Kata Yoongi sambil memukul dada Hoseok.

Yang dipukuli mengelus kepala Yoongi lembut.

"Iya, aku memang bodoh dan pengecut. Aku bodoh karena membuat orang yang kucintai menangis. Aku pengecut karena tidak menyatakan perasaanku secepatnya, dan aku merasa tak ingin kehilanganmu walaupun aku bukan _siapa-siapamu_. Dan aku minta maaf sudah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi bolehlah aku yang mengobati hatimu itu? Aku mencintaimu Min Yoongi. Aku ingin kau, bukan yang lain. _I love you, you're my one and only._ "

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Hoseokie." lirih Yoongi. Hoseok yang mendengarnya lalu memeluk Yoongi erat seakan tak mau melepasnya.

 ** _End for this part_**


	5. Chapter 5 : save me

Min Yoongi X Jung Hoseok  
Yoongi!uke Hoseok!seme  
And other casts

AU!, romance, fluff, comedy, horror, angst, etc.

Sorry for the typos, OOC, etc. It's boyxboy's fanfict!

P.s. : GS untuk part ini

"Hey Jung Hoseok! Kau masih saja mengejar Yoongi si gadis _nerd_ itu, kalau mau aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan seorang gadis cantik. Namanya Min Suga, kau bisa lihat wajahnya manis." Kata Seungcheol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto milik seorang gadis dengan akun instagram _sugamin._ Hoseok melirik foto itu sebentar tanpa minat.

"Apapun katamu, Yoongi _ku_ tetap yang tercantik dan termanis." Kata Hoseok lalu beranjak dari bangkunya lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

 ** _Brukk_**

Tepat setelah Hoseok keluar dari pintu kelasnya, seseorang menabraknya.

"Ah maaf!" Pekik orang itu, Hoseok membantu orang-lebih tepatnya gadis-itu berdiri. "Ah tak apa." Kata Hoseok.

"Aish dimana kacamata itu." gumam gadis tadi sambil mencari sesuatu di lantai, "kau mencari ini, Min Yoongi?" Kata Hoseok mengangkat kacamata milik gadis tersebut.

"Ah aku kira hilang, terima kasih Jung Hoseok!" Kata Yoongi sambil menggapai kacamata yang ada di genggaman Hoseok. Hoseok menyeringai.

"Kau mau ini? Tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Hoseok lalu menyembunyikan kacamata Yoong di balik punggungnya. Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya,

"Katakan apa syaratnya." kata Yoongi tak ingin mengulur waktu.

"Kau datang bersamaku saat ulang tahun sekolah nanti malam. Bagaimana?" tawar Hoseok. Yoongi berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, sini cepat kembalikan kacamataku!" Kata Yoongi, Hoseok pun memberikannya.

"Oh iya." Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga wajah lonjong itu berhadapan dengan wajah bulat Yoongi. Dan jangan lupakan jaraknya yang membuat orang lain ambigu. Sang gadis mengerjap lucu.

"Kau lebih cantik dengan rambut tergerai, nona **_Min Suga_**." Lanjut Hoseok sambil menarik ikatan rambut Yoongi.

Wajah Yoongi memerah, gadis itu berbalik lalu berlari menjauh dari Hoseok.

"AKU AKAN MENJEPUTMU NANTI MALAM, BERDANDAN YANG CANTIK YA. _calon pacar_." Ujar Hoseok dengan kalimat pelan di ujungnya(?).

 ** _Malam pesta_**

Semua mata tertuju pada sepasang makhluk(?) Yang baru memasuki aula sekolah, tepatnya tempat pesta sekolah.

 _"Hey bukannya itu Jung Hoseok si ketua Club Dance itu? siapa gadis yang bersamanya itu?"_

 _"Astaga Hoseok_ sunbae _terlihat tampan!"_

 _"Gadis itu terlihat asing, tapi aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?"_

 _"BUKANKAH ITU SI MIN SUGA?!"_

Bisik-bisik hingga pekikan terkejut siswa siswi BIGHIT Academy membuat Hoseok tersenyum miring.

"Kau lihat itu? Siapa yang menyangka kalau si kutu buku Min Yoongi adalah Min Suga? Kau benar-benar menarik perhatian semua orang malam ini." Kata Hoseok berbisik.

Yoongi menunduk malu, malam ini dia menggunkan dress hijau tosca selutut yang cukup simple. Rambutnya di cepol naik, membuat leher putih mulusnya menjadi tontonan banyak orang. Oh dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang dibalut high heels warna putih.

Dia terlihat seperti putri dari negeri dongeng, apalagi dengan riasan tipis namun terkesan manis.

"Nah Yoongi-ya, sebentar lagi giliranku tampil. Kau duduk disini dan jangan hiraukan lelaki yang menatapmu, ok? _Kau hanya boleh melihatku._ " Kata Hoseok dengan cengirannya, entah kenapa Yoongi jadi merinding dan memilih mengangguk mengikuti keinginan Hoseok. Hoseok mengelus puncak kepala Yoongi lalu berlari menuju belakang panggung.

Yoongi duduk dengan nyaman di dekat tempat minuman, dan beberapa pemuda mulai mengajak Yoongi berbicara.

"Kau pemilik akun _sugamin_ itu kan? Aslinya terlihat lebih cantik! Tapi apa hubunganmu dengan Hoseok?" Tanya orang ini.

Yoongi tau orang ini, dia Choi Seungcheol. Teman Hoseok. Pacar Junghan. Astaga padahal lelaki ini selalu berusaha membuat Hoseok dan Yoongi menjauh.

"Kami-"

" _Ekhem.. Baiklah, BIGHIT MAKE SOME NOISE! ah siapa yang menanti penampilan dari BTS?! Ah kalian memang hebat! Oke sebentar lagi kamu akan tampil! Dan untuk Choi Seungcheol agar menjauh dari Yoongi-ku._ " Ujar Hoseok dari panggung sambil menatap teman seperjuangannya itu, yang di tatap hanya mengeluarkan wajah bingung.

"JADI KAU MIN YOONGI?! ASTAGA baiklah aku pergi, bye Yoongi!" Kata Seungcheol lalu pergi menjauh dari Yoongi. Dan sekarang gadis itu mendengar lagi bisikan-bisikan siswa-siwi lainnya, tapi dia memilih fokus ke panggung. Lampu aula mulai dimatikan. Penampilan Bangtan pun dimulai.

Musik dimulai, lampu sorot(?) Berwarna biru terlihat menerangi Jimin-member BTS-, gadis itu mulai bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya.

 ** _I want to breathe, I hate this night_**  
 ** _I want to wake up, I hate this dream_**  
 ** _I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead_**  
 ** _Don't wanna be lonely_**  
 ** _Just wanna be yours._**

Jimin minggir ke tengah panggung, dan Jungkook terlihat masuk ke panggung, lampu merah menyorot pemuda itu.

 ** _Why is it so dark where you're not here_**  
 ** _It's dangerous how wrecked I am_**  
 ** _Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_**

Sekarang giliran Taehyung, dan Yoongi bisa mendengar teriakan beberapa siswi di dekatnya. Yeah Taehyung adalah pangeran sekolah.

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat_**  
 ** _It calls you whenever it wants to_**  
 ** _Because within this pitch black darkness_**  
 ** _You are shining so brightly_**

Oh setelah Taehyung, ada Seokjin ternyata. Mana Hoseok? Yoongi bertanya dalam hati. Lagu berlanjut.

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Save me, save me_**

Itu dia Hoseok!

 ** _Today the moon shines brighter on the blank spot in my memories_**

 ** _It swallowed me, this lunatic, please save me tonight_**  
 ** _(Please save me tonight, please save me tonight)_**

 ** _Within this childish madness you will save me tonight_**

 ** _I knew that your salvation_**

 ** _Is a part of my life and the only helping hand that will embrase my pain_**

 ** _The best of me, you're the only thing I have_**

 ** _Please raise your voice so that I can laugh again_**

 ** _Play on_**

Yoongi _speechless_ , penampilan Hoseok dan lirik yang dinyanyikan. Entah kenapa dia terharu melihat penampilan Hoseok. Ah iya lagunya belum selesai.

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat, it calls you whenever it wants to_**

 ** _Because within this pitch black darkness, you are shining so brightly_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Thank you for letting me be me_**

 ** _For helping me fly_**

 ** _For giving me wings_**

 ** _For straightening me out_**

 ** _For waking me from being suffocated_**

 ** _For waking me from a dream which was all I was living in_**

 ** _When I think of you the sun comes out_**

 ** _So I gave my sadness to the dog_**  
 ** _(Thank you. For being 'us')_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me_**  
 ** _I need your love before I fall, fall_**

Yoongi mengerjap setelah penampilan BTS selesai. Hoseok selalu melirik ke arahnya.

" _Bagaimana dengan penampilan kami? Itu lagu yang aku dan Namjoon buat dengan sepenuh hati. Dan terima kasih untuk teriakan kalian! Kalian luar biasa! Dan untuk gadisku yang duduk di dekat tempat minuman, aku mencintaimuu- Yak Namjoon aku belum selesai bicara."_ Kata Hoseok dari atas panggung, anggota BTS yang lain hanya memandang malas Hoseok yang memang kelebihan energi itu.

Yoongi merasa wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. Ugh bahkan orang-orang disekitarnya mulai melihatnya dengan tatatap kagum dan iri.

"Hey, bagaimana penampilanku?" Yoongi tersentak mendengar Hoseok yang tiba-tiba di depannya. "O-oh bagus." Kata Yoongi canggung.

"Hanya itu?"

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Lupakan, bagaimana dengan lagunya? Kau suka?"

"I-iya, lagunya bagus. Aku suka." Kata Yoongi,

"Itulah sebenarnya yang kurasakan, dan lagu itu untukmu."

"Eh?! A-apa?!"

"Yoongi-ya. _Listen to my heartbeat, it calls you whenever it wants to._ " Kata Hoseok sambil menatap manik coklat Yoongi, tangan gadis itu ia dekatkan pada dada kirinya yang berdetak cepat. Gadis itu terpaku, Hoseok terlihat sangat menawan malam ini. Serius.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, maukah kau-"

Sebelum Hoseok menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yoongi sudah lebih dulu masuk ke pelukan Hoseok. Hoseok tentu saja kaget.

"Bodoh, aku juga mencintaimu sejak lama! Dasar tidak peka!" Kata Yoongi malu-malu. Senyum Hoseok mengembang, lelaki itu memeluk Yoongi erat.

"Yak! Sesak!"

"Hehe maaf, aku terlalu senang." Kata Hoseok dengan cengiran kudanya. Yoongi tersenyum manis saat maniknya dan manik hitam Hoseok bertemu. Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yoongi, Yoongi reflek menutup matanya. Sedikit lagi,

" _Ehem maaf mengganggu kegiatan kalian, tapi Jung Hoseok? Cepat naik ke panggung."_ Yoongi dan Hoseok menjauh setelah mendengar suara Namjoon dari panggung.

"Ekhem... aku mau tampil dulu, kau diam disini ya. Setelah ini kita pulang ok?"

Yoongi mengangguk, Hoseok mengusak rambut Yoongi lalu pergi ke atas panggung.

' _huh.. hampir saja_.' Batin Yoongi. Jantungnya hampir saja copot.

 ** _END_**


	6. Chapter 6 : Closer

**Closer**

 _"_ _it's because you pull me closer."_

 _._

 _Hoseok x Yoongi_

 _._

 _School-life!AU, Romance, Receh, Fluff, etc._

 _._

 ** _Inspired by ; The Chainsmokers – Closer_**

 ** _Seventeen – Boom Boom_**

 _._

Risih.

Itu hal yang pertama yang aku rasakan saat seseorang menatapku selama setengah jam tanpa henti. Aku hanya ingin membaca materi hidrokarbon yang sangat menyebalkan ini dengan tenang, apa tidak bisa?

Aku melirik orang itu dari ekor mataku, dia masih menatapku.

Yah, jika hanya menatap biasa aku tak akan seperti ini. Masalahnya laki-laki kuda itu—karena wajahnya mirip kuda, jadi aku memanggilnya begitu—menatapku intens. Aku menghela nafas berat lalu menoleh untuk menatapnya. Dan rekasinya sungguh diluar dugaan.

Dia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya untukku. "Uh, maaf—tapi bukannya aku percaya diri. Tapi kenapa kau menatapku? Tak taukah kau aku risih—sangat risih—jika ada orang yang yah, tidak ku kenal menatapku... begitu?" kataku pada lelaki itu.

Laki-laki yang tadinya berjarak satu bangku dariku kini berpindah. Maksudku mendekat, sangat dekat. Dia sekarang ada di sampingku.

"Maaf. Dan oh, aku Jung Hoseok. Kau?" tanyanya, "Hidrokarbon? Kau kelas IPA?" tanyanya lagi. Orang ini benar-benar aneh, apa dia tidak mendegarkanku? Aku menghela nafas lagi dan mengangguk. "Yoongi, namaku Min Yoongi." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku kelas IPS, wow kita saling melengkapi. Dan hey senang bertemu denganmu _sweety_. Sampai bertemu lagi, aku harus kembali ke kelas."katanya sambil mengusak rambutku lalu berlalu pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Aneh. Laki-laki bernama Jung Hose—apalah itu sangat aneh. Dan aku bersumpah tak akan mau menemuinya lagi.

" _Hyung!_ Ayolah, temani aku sekaliiiii saja. Yayaya?" kata adik sepupuku—Lee Jihoon. Aku mengerang malas, "Ji, aku sibuk." Kataku sambil menarik selimutku, untuk kembali tidur tentunya. Jihoon menganggu tidur siangku.

"2 porsi kebab ukuran medium, ditambah sepotong cheesecake blueberry, dan segelas lemonade. Oh ditambah seporsi kentang goreng ukuran large, Bagaimana? Aku traktir loh."

Aku menyingkap selimutku, "Sepuluh menit, tunggu dibawah." Kataku lalu berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan bisa kudengar Jihoon tertawa, dasar iblis kecil.

Dan disinilah aku dan Jihoon, di sebuah restoran yang entah apa namanya. Aku duduk sambil menunggu pesananku dan Jihoon, kami duduk di meja yang cukup menampung empat orang. "Jadi, kapan sunyong, sungyeng, soon—apalah itu—akan datang?" tanyaku, " Namanya Soonyoung _hyung,_ dia datang sebentar lagi." Kata Jihoon.

"Kau yakin kan dia membawa temannya? Takutnya nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk disi—"

"Jihooooonnn~" suara seseorang membuat Jihoon dan Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk. "Sooyoung! Disiniii." Kata Jihoon senang. Aku menatap Soonyoung itu sejenak lalu ke orang yang berada di samping lelaki sipit itu, dia seperti—

"Aku membawa Hoseok _hyung_ , Ji. Apalagi saat kau bilang membawa Yoongi _hyung_. _Hyung!_ Ini temanku Jung Hoseok, dan Hoseok _hyu—_ "

"Oh hai _sweety_ , kita bertemu lagi. Sepertinya kita memang jodoh." Hoseok memotong kalimat Soonyoung.

Hoseok. Si wajah kuda yang sialnya tampan.

Dan terkutuklah Hoseok dengan senyuman lebarnya yang—uh menawan, dan kalimatnya tadi. Kuharap jantung dan pipiku berpihak padaku.

"Sepertinya dipersimpangan ada taman, berniat ikut Yoongi?"

Aku mengangguk. Sungguh itu bukan aku! Aku tersadar setelahnya.

"Eh maksudku—"

Terlambat, Hoseok sudah menarik tanganku. "Jihoon, bersenang-senanglah dengan Soonyoung, ya? Yoongi kupastikan pulang dengan selamat. Nikmati kencan kalian!" kata Hoseok lalu membawaku keluar cafe.

"Jadi, manis. Kau milikku mulai hari ini dan seterusnya."

"Hah? Ta—"

"Dan tak ada penolakan. Sudahlah, ayo kita nikmati kencan kita." Kata Hoseok.

Ya Tuhan, apa aku mendapat karma? Dosa apa yang sudah ku lakukan? Kuatkan aku selama bersama kuda ini. Dan kuharap ini mimpi. "Ini bukan mimpi sayang, ini kenyataan." Kata Hoseok seakan bisa membaca pikiranku, oke ini benar-benar seram.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Kita baru mengenal tadi pagi di sekolah. Dan sekarang kita—kita—uh aku pusing." Kataku, Hoseok menghentikan langkahnya dan aku ikut diam. Hoseok menatapku sambil tersenyum manis.

"Semuanya bisa terjadi, Yoon. Dan asal kau tau, aku sudah mencintaimu jauh sebelum aku menatapmu yang sedang membaca materi tentang hidrokarbon itu. _I'd fall for you. If you ask how, it's because you pull me close. And if you ask me why, I've no reason. I just love you,"_

Entah keberapa kalinya jantungku berdetak karena laki-laki di depanku. Aku tak menampik bahwa aku tidak menyukainya.

"Jadi kekasihku ya?" kata Hoseok, aku terkekeh.

"Um.. _how can I say no?"_

"Yeah akhirnya, kutebak kau jatuh cinta padaku saat kau melihatku tersenyum setelah _kepergok_ menatapmu selama tiga puluh menit." Kata Hoseok. "Uh, kau cenayang ya?" kataku, dan sepertinya wajahku memerah karena Hoseok benar tentang aku yang jatuh cinta pada senyumnya pagi tadi. Aduh jadi malu.

"Dan sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada Soonyoung dan Jihoon, mungkin tanpa mereka kita tak mungkin jadian hari ini," Kata Hoseok sambil merangkul pundakku. "Tapi itu nanti, sekarang kita kencan dulu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Dan terkutuklah gombalan garing Hoseok yang ia lontarkan selama kencan, tapi tetap saja membuat wajahku merona.

-FIN-


End file.
